custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeti Tubbie
S-2D = Yeti Tubbie (a.k.a The Master) is a minor antagonist in Slendytubbies 2D. Appearance He's a massive cyan teletubbie with a pale face and spiky hairs. He wears shoulder pads and gloves. He has teeth at the sides of his mouth, and blood on his left hand. Behavior He's the threat of the Teletubby Mountains. He constantly chases the player and starts running when it approaches him too much, while screaming. He start to walk again when the player goes enoughly away. He starts running from a greater distance, retires less easily, and walks slightly faster than the player. Audio His scream Trivia * He is the most tenacious enemy of the game. * He is the only tracker who doesn't appear in the Training Maze. * Despite his appearance, he has a soft, innocent voice. ** He actually fakes his voice to lure prey, which can be proved with the quite scary scream it has. * He is the only teletubbie to have hairs. ** Also, he is one of the teletubbies who lack an antenna, with White Tubbie and the New Borns. ** Unlike them, he is not "bald". * The blood on his left hand could be explained by the fact that he punched White Tubbie hard enough to cause him to bleed, in Slendytubbies III. *He, Tinky Tank, and Dipsy's second mutation are the only monsters who actually talk. |-| ST-III = Yeti Tubbie reappears in Slendytubbies III as one of the different threats, in both Campaign and Multiplayer. Appearance He has the same appearance from the previous opus; A massive cyan teletubbie with a pale face, spiky hairs and sharp teeth inside his mouth. He wears shoulder pads and gloves, but his left hand is not bloody. Campaign He is one of the two possible threats of Chapter 2 - The Journey, if the player choose the Mountains. He will introduce himself in a surprise attack, where he lures White Tubbie with his fake voice and charge him, knocking him out and taking him in his presumed house. He has a server known as Unit 437, which has to take care of him by preparing his meal and keeping him warm. After White Tubbie escaped, he notices his leak and starts to chases him. The player will have to listen carefully to his scream to go at the opposite way, otherwise it will be killed. After this sequence, he is not seen or mentioned again. Multiplayer He usually appears as the main threat of Teletubby Mountains. He patrols around the map and stay near each custards for a little while. He will chase the player after spotting him, but will lose interest if it gets too far away. He is also the final boss of the "Survival Mode" and the playable character of the "Versus Mode". Audio Character His scream Theme(s) Chase Theme (Chapter 2) Boss Battle (Survival) Trivia * The player can find notes in the cave, which were written by an experienced teletubbie. ** One of the notes shows a drawing where in it are: Claw Tubbie, Yeti Tubbie and Orange Tubbie. ** It shows that they were friends, before separating. ** His droid explained that he escaped the lands, which have to be related with the story written in the notes. * His fake voice is only heard in the campaign, before charging White Tubbie. * He eats meat, which is something unseen with the others teletubbies, except the Brute Tubbies. ** This could be just because his droid cooked him what it found, or just because he don't have the choice to survive. * He was an experiment subject, along Claw Tubbie and Orange Tubbie * Unlike his 2D counterpart, he doesn't have a bloody hand. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies 2D Teletubby Mountains.png|In ''Slendytubbies 2D. Sprites Enemy 1 Sprite.png|Front. Enemy 1 Sprite 2.png|Side face. Enemy 1 Sprite 4.png|Back. Enemy 1 Sprite 3.png|Side face. Slendytubbies III Multiplayer Screen Shot 2017-09-08 at 12.25.18 PM.png|In Multiplayer wwww.PNG|In Versus Mode. The Couple, I mean the Trio.png|Drawing were him, Claw Tubbie and Orange Tubbie appear. Screen Shot 2017-10-16 at 1.40.01 PM.png|In Multiplyer (Attacking the player) Yeti tubby chase.jpg|In Multiplayer (Chasing the player) Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Teletubbies Category:Males Category:Alive